Lee Shone
| birth_place = Newcastle upon Tyne | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= England | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 1 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Lee 'CYCONE' Shone (born 29 December 1975, Newcastle upon Tyne, England) Shone's father English and his mother Irish. He is a professional mixed martial arts fighter with a fighting record of 13/2/0. Professional MMA record of 1-1-0, amateur record of 12-0-0 and boxing record of 0/1/0. Shone's interest in mixed martial arts stemmed from an incident in which he was stabbed during a street fight. Lee Shone trains with Duane Ludwig when in America at High Altitude Martial Arts and T's KO Boxing in Denver Colorado. In 2002 Shone became part of Frank Shamrock professional fight team after passing the Shamrock Team Tryout. He is only non American to ever pass the world famous team tryout. Details of the tryout are kept inside the gym doors but the tryouts have been mentioned over many internet sites, tv documentary series and in Ken Shamrock's "Inside The Lions Den" Book. Fighters are pushed to their limits until breaking point and then they are given gloves and mouth pieces and they have 3 or more full contact fights. The tryout is designed to test the fighters over all fitness but mainly their heart and desire. Shone has trained in North Carolina with East Coast Submissions Academy and ex pro mma fighter Danny Daniels. Shone has fought in arranged fights. Shone has trained in boxing, karate, submission wrestling and muay thai. Shone has trained with many top fighters such as: Ian "The Machine" Freeman, Frank "The Legend" Shamrock, Nate "The Great" Marqauardt, Christian "Relentless" Allen, Chris Wright, Remco Pardoel, Guy Metzger, among others. Shone is currently managed by ex cruiserweight champion Glenn McCrory and is coached by Cuban olympic coaches and ex professional boxer Mickey Duncan. Shone now trains at the Glenn McCrory International School Of Boxing and is also a coach at the New Age Martial Arts academy. Shone made his boxing debut for manager Glenn McCrory on April 4 2008 in Scotland. He fought John Whyte, but shone was stopped at the end of the 2nd round. Whyte from Scotland had over 50 fights at the time of the bout and was also 5 times Scottish champion, but was nearly beaten by Shone in 1st round. Lee Shone is in the process of securing more fights under Mickey Duncan training at Duncan's new gym, the New Tunnel Club in East Howdon. Lee "CYCLONE" Shone is also part of the official Gumball 3000 Team and has his own profile page on the new Gumball 3000 website. On Shone's blog there is mentions of Personal security for celebrities, stunt double for A-list actors on major movie and working in Motion capture in the computer game industry. Shone also gets involved in raising money for charities. Professional MMA history Lee Shone's first professional fight was against Paul Sutherland on 9 June 2002 at Ultimate Combat 2: World Warriors in England. Shone broke his right foot 2 weeks before the fight which is why he competed in wrestling boots. Lee won by an armbar submission in the first round and was invited back to compete in Ultimate Combat 3 in a Lightweight title tournament against Sutherland again, but was forced to withdraw due to injury. Shone was then invited back to fight on Ultimate Combat 4: Eyes Of The Beastwhich was headlined by former UFC champion Dan Severn. It was at that competition that Lee lost his 2nd pro MMA fight to John Waite. Shone fractured his neck in the opening minute of the 1st round and the fight went the distance with Shone losing via judges decision. Following the loss Shone asked for a rematch but unable to get it. Shone was then scheduled to fight against Jean Silva but withdrew again to injury. Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- |12/1/2002 |Loss |John Waite |Judge's Decision |UC 4-Eyes of the Beast |Round 3 TBC | |- |6/9/2002 |Win |Paul Sutherland |Submission (Armbar) |UC 2-World Warriors |Round 1 1:36 | See also *List of male mixed martial artists External links *Official website * Category:British mixed martial artists Category:People from Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Living people Category:1975 births